


There Is No Wrong Side

by randomling



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets an unexpected birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Wrong Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



Displaced water swelled against Chris's chest as Joey stepped back into the jacuzzi and, smiling, handed Chris another beer. That was the advantage of being the birthday boy: waiter service from hot men came included. "Thanks," Chris said. He closed his hand around the beer bottle, making sure his fingers brushed Joey's as Joey let it go.

Joey sat down, displacing more water, as Chris took a swig and set his new beer bottle next to the line of empties on the ground beside him. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon at last, leaving most of the sky above it dove-grey, just a few straggling pink streaks highlighting the lowest clouds. Chris didn't care, though: an October evening in Florida was still pretty damn warm, and most of him was submerged in heated water, anyway.

When Joey held out his own beer to Chris, Chris reached back, having to check quickly which bottle was full. He knocked his bottle against Joey's, the glass making a satisfying clinking sound, and they smiled at each other, then raised the bottles to their lips. Chris watched Joey's throat work as he swallowed, and it reminded him pleasantly of past birthdays. Past happiness, past hurt.

So many things had changed.

"So," said Joey.

"So," Chris echoed.

Joey smiled wickedly. "So you're officially an old man, now."

Chris chuckled into his beer. Five years ago, when he was only thirty, that had driven him crazy, and now it just washed over him. Old man. Maybe he was, but it didn't seem to worry him any more; he'd figured out that, old or not, life would keep happening, people would keep being people, love would keep on being love. He glanced up at Joey, who was still smiling at him, still waiting for the claw-hammer of thirty to come down. So much to learn.

Still, it was Joey. Maybe it wouldn't bother him.

Joey put down his beer. "Life goes on, huh?"

"Sure does."

Joey stretched his arms out along the jacuzzi's sides and wiggled his feet in the bubbling water, sending more small waves against Chris. Chris sighed and closed his eyes, feeling warm and buoyant and slightly buzzed. Joey must have moved again, because the water kept shifting against Chris, rolling over his hips and chest, and it was almost like being touched. Like being rocked in someone's warm and gentle hands. He held his beer out of the water, taking note of the cool glass in his hand, the contrast of that with the water. It was pleasure, pure and simple, nothing but physical sensation. He was so lost in it that he barely noticed when Joey's hand snaked onto his thigh, first fingertips and then palm, against the bare skin below the cuff of his swimming trunks.

When he opened his eyes again, Joey was looking down at him, and his smile wasn't wicked any more, but it was full of the same warmth that was running through Chris's body. Chris set his beer carefully back on the patio, never breaking eye contact, as Joey's fingers worked their way up underneath his shorts and into the crease of his thigh. A flicker of excitement danced through Chris's belly, and he and Joey must have had the same thought at the same moment, because their mouths met halfway.

Years of familiarity had worn away the desperation, but not the desire. They kissed lightly at first, just lips brushing together, as Joey slid one finger up and down Chris's thigh. Chris put one hand on Joey's side and slid it down, fingers slipping under the waistband of Joey's trunks as Joey's tongue moved into Chris's mouth for the first time. A moment later, Chris was pushing Joey's shorts down one-handed, rubbing the flat of his palm down the curve of Joey's ass as he did.

Joey broke the kiss, breathing hard. "I didn't get you a birthday gift," Joey said.

"Huh," said Chris, faking offence. "Well. I guess you better make it up to me."

Joey grinned and folded his arm around Chris's shoulders, pulling him close. "I'll see what I can do, old man."


End file.
